DARE
by wirlybird
Summary: quick one shot, no pairing. quite amusing. try guess where the idea came from


"_blah"_ Harry singing

"**blah"** Goyle head singing

High on a cliff, with crows flying in circles, was a three storey concrete building with two turrets topped with glass domes.

On the third floor was a dark, brick walled hallway with a door off it.

On the door was s piece of paper with "Harry's room" written in black permanent marker, and a red love heart above a white petalled flower.

On the other side of the door was Harry's room, and Harry, who was dressed in white sneakers, white cropped jeans with buckles on the bottoms of each leg, and a whit T-shirt with a basketball printed on it. He had also cut his hair, and now had a long fringe that covered his eyes and scar, the two things about him that were recognised or gawped at wherever he went, and the rest of his raven hair hung in locks just past the base of his neck, excluding two, which fell in front of his ears, one on each side.

He walked towards a pair of oriental style sliding doors and, with a flourish, opened them, holding his arms thrown out to the sides with his head down for a few seconds. He lifted his head, tilted it about ten degrees to his left, and smiled a mischievous smile.

He walked into the room on the other side of the now open doors, with a little wave and 'hello' to the head that sat there.

It was no ordinary head, mind you. Harry had gone to great lengths to create this head, and it was as high as nearly two of him. There were pipes, wires, and cords all around the room, and it reminded Harry of a mad scientists laboratory, which it was, to a point. The head itself was a replica of that of Gregory Goyle, who, in the aftermath of the war, had gone into the muggle world to become a DJ. He was very successful under the pseudonym of 'Shaun Ryder'.

He walked over to a switchboard and pressed a button with an evil chuckle and rubbed his hands together excitedly. A hiss came to his ears as steam escaped from one of the pipes, and some of the machines beeped and whirred.

Suddenly, the head twitched, and an electronic sounding beat fell upon Harry's ears.

Then the head began to sing. Well, not really sing, more like talk to the beat.

"**It's coming up**

**It's coming up**

**It's coming up**

**It's coming up**

**It's DARE"**

Music came from the very walls, or so it seemed, and Harry was left standing in his room looking dumbfounded for a few seconds, before lifting his hands in amazement of the music.

"**It's DARE"**

Harry began tapping his foot to the beat; how could he _not_?

As he did, stage light appeared hanging from the ceiling, and moved from side to side to the beat, as if they had a life of their own. That's when Harry began singing.

"_You got to press it on you"_

He sang in his _incredibly_ girly voice, pointing to the big head in front of him.

"_You just, think it,_

_That's what you do it baby_

_Hold it down there…"_

Harry began dancing around the room, shaking his girly ass to and fro, hopping around and pretending he was in front of a camera.

"_Jump with them all and move it"_

he jumped twice, then he moved his hips side to side a few times, his movements deliberate, and not at all shaky.

"_Jump back and forth"_

he jumped once more, and wiggled his butt some, before dancing his way over to the big head's alcove.

"_It feels like you were there yourself"_

in front of the head, he struck a girly pose, with chest thrust out, shoulders back, and one leg bent, before putting both his feet together on the floor and bending forward as if to examine the gigantic head, which was moving to the beat of the music.

"_work it out"_

Harry started dancing around his room again, then after a few moments the head began singing again.

"**Never did no harm**

**Never did no harm"**

Harry wiggled his butt some more, just for good measure, and continued dancing around the room.

"**It's DARE**

**It's coming up**

**It's coming up**

**It's coming up**

**It's coming up**

**It's coming up**

**It's DARE**

**It's DARE"**

Harry peeked his head around the door to the head, still singing.

"_You got to press it on you_

_You just, think it, **that's what you do it baby"**_

Harry danced over to stand in front of the big head.

"_**Hold it down there"**_

Harry fell over from the big heads breath, then scrambled to his feet, and jumped a couple times.

"_Jump with them all and move it_

_Jump back and forth"_

Directly below, Vincent Crabbe was on the loo, reading the newspaper.

"_It feels like you were there yourself_

_work it out"_

Harry kept dancing around the room like a teenage girl on a sugar high.

"**Never did no harm**

**Never did no harm**

**It's DARE"**

Vincent, still reading his newspaper, looked up, confused, when some plaster off the ceiling fell on his head.

"**It's coming up**

**It's coming up**

**It's coming up**

**It's coming up"**

Harry danced his way into the alcove there the head sat, twirling and bouncing.

**:It's coming up**

**It's DARE"**

Upstairs, Draco put his ear to the floor in an attempt at finding out what the hell was going on in Harry's room.

"**Never did no harm**

**Never did no harm"**

"_You got to press it on you"_

Harry tiptoed past the head.

"_You just, think it,"_

then danced past it in the other direction.

"_that's what you do it baby"_

he sang in sync with the head, directly next to it.

"_Hold it down there"_

Harry brought his hand to his face momentarily.

"_Jump with them all and move it"_

Harry grabbed an American football helmet from one of the boxes in his cupboard.

"_Jump back and forth"_

From another box he took a small keyboard.

"_It feels like you were there yourself_

_work it out"_

Harry began to plat a melody on the keyboard.

"_You got to press it on you_

_You just, think it,_

_that's what you do it baby_

_Hold it down there"_

Every time Harry moved his head, the too big helmet would slip around on his hair.

"_Jump with them all and move it_

_Jump back and forth_

_It feels like you were there yourself_

_work it out "_

the doors to the alcove began slowly sliding shut, and Harry just kept playing the keyboard, and wiggled his butt.

A few moments passed, and the music stopped, and Harry dropped the keyboard as the doors shut in front of the big head.

In his apartment on the other side of London to Harry, Draco, Blaise and Vincent's three storey home (they shared, because they were in a band together), Gregory Goyle sat up in bed, panting at the weird dream.

"Get back to sleep!" came Blaises grumpy voice from beside him, and he lay back down and was out like a light.

"Ooh!" came the same voice, but not grumpy this time.

In his bed on the first floor of the house, Blaise sat up in bed.

"EEEAUURRGHH!" he screamed in disgust at his dream of waking up, or even _getting into_ the same bed as Gregory. He sat there in bed for another hour, shuddering occasionally at the dream he'd had.


End file.
